conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakamoto nuclear disaster
The Sakamoto nuclear disaster was an accidental detonation of a in the city of Sakamoto in Minami Province, resulting in the near complete destruction of the city. Background In the early 2000's the Akitian government was getting more and more concerned about the increasing assertiveness of China in their various territorial disputes. As an effort to increase Akitsu's military strength, then Prime Minister Kogoro Nakamori authorized the creation of the Akitian nuclear weapons program in 2003. Using what knowledge that they had from the American and Soviet nuclear weapons programs they sought to create what nuclear weapons they could. The first bomb created was to be a -based weapon. Nuclear enrichment began in 2004 in the city of Ginpo, founded by the military for the specific purpose of this nuclear program. In 2013, the first prototype nuclear weapon was created as a result of the program. An implosion-type device, it was stored in Ginpo for future transport while an underground nuclear testing facility was being constructed. Accident The device was to be tested in an underground testing facility. For this purpose, the military flew the prototype to Sakamoto to be used in the nuclear test. However, the plane carrying the nuclear weapon crashed on the runway causing a nuclear explosion. An investigation concluded that the aircraft crashed due to a that hit the aircraft while landing, causing it to crash into the runway. The investigation is still ongoing. Immediate aftermath It didn't take long for the Akitian government to realize that the they had lost contact with Sakamoto. An investigation was immediately set up to determine what had happened. Meanwhile, media was rife with speculation that some disaster had struck the city. People living near the town began reporting sights of a mushroom cloud, but this wasn't confirmed until a photo was released online of the mushroom cloud. This led to speculation that there was a nuclear detonation in Sakamoto, something that the Akitian government confirmed on December 13th. Media reports in Akitsu later showed that much of the city had been destroyed and many had been killed. Initial estimates on the death toll range from 10,000 to 20,000. Akitian government response On December 13th, the Akitian government admitted that a nuclear weapon had accidentally detonated in Sakamoto. Rescue missions were immediately organized by the military and national guard. Furthermore, Akitsu appealed to the international community for help in dealing with this. Akitian public response Immediately after the disaster, the Akitian public demanded answers. Once it was revealed that a nuclear weapon had detonated in the city, Akitian people started bashing the Nationalist Party for starting the program in the first place. Furthermore, many started demanding an immediate halt to the Akitian nuclear weapons program. Protests against Akitsu's nuclear weapons program began on the night of December 15th. International response *' ' – Prime Minister Steven Hong from the expressed his sincere shock and horror of the international incident. "It is deeply unsettling to know that the disaster could have been avoided completely had Akitsu not begun this program in the first place." Hong condemned Akitsu for its uncovered nuclear program decrying it as "worrisome international security breach" and that it "cost thousands of lives". Hong promised to provide humanitarian aid and relief for survivors of the disaster and is willing to cooperate with the Akitian government. *''' Lan Na' - Both King Pasan Keacham Sarawong and Prime Minister Khae Leeyao have reacted shockingly to the disaster at Sakamoto. King Sarawong has expressed his compassion for those who died in the accident, and the people of Akitsu. King Sarawong: ''"It saddens me that many people fell because of an accident that could have been prevented easily. I will keep those that have lost their lives, and those trying to save them, in my mind, and pray for them." Leeyao also commented on the disaster, stating: "My heart goes out to those that were killed in the explosion, and to Akitsu itself. It's been a terrible disaster that may lead to calamities for Akitsu in terms of politics, economics, and nuclear radiation. The Kingdom of Lan Na will reach out to Akitsu by giving humanitarian and economical aid. While the government of Lan Na disagrees with Akitsu's secret developtment of weapons of mass destruction, the people of Akitsu will be our priority for the moment." * Westland - Chancellor Oska Stärk has released a statement condemning Akitsu's development of nuclear weapons, stating that 'nuclear weapons pose a severe threat to humanity and international peace, and are highly destructive devises,' and this shocking terrible disaster shows 'just how terrible nuclear weapons can be for humanity.' However, Westland has stated that International Humanitarian Aid will be the first priority of the Westlandic government to alleviate people's suffering as a result of the shocking disaster, and that he 'hopes the Akitian people will learn from this disaster and abandon their nuclear program for the good of humanity.' * Manchuria - Premier Li Zhou has condemned the disaster calling it a "disgrace" and "The high levels of secrecy involved here is a pressing concern for international safety." Li's position was criticised due to the Manchu's government's previous dealings with nuclear weapons. * Turkmenistan - Turkmen leader Anastasiya Ovezov has reportedly condemned the international community for sending aid to Akitsu, citing that "the more pressing matter at hand is that this nation that has been silent for years has now revealed itself to be the manufactures of weapons of mass destruction". Ovezovhas gone on to accuse Western media of being biased towards Akitsu saying that "''if it had happened in the west would be giving them sanctions immediately." '' Turkmenistan has confirmed it will not be sending any humanitarian aid. * Hellas - Basileus Alexander Ioannou II expressed his condolences to the Akitian people, but criticize the Akitian government for hiding it's nuclear weapons program and for "the clear and reckless endangerment of human life". The Basileus stated that the Hellenic Government will send humanitarian aid, but warned Akitsu that "if you play with the fire of the gods, Zeus' wrath be upon you." The Basileus also criticized the Turkmen President's response, stating that while the disaster was easily avoidable, "in the end, we're helping the people of Akitsu" and that witholding assistance is "perpetuating the suffering of innocent human lives for nothing more than to prove a petty point." The Hellenic press criticize the Basileus rather blunt criticism of Turkey, noting the already strained relations between the two countries. See Also